


Chilled Greek Fire

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Some prompts for a triad with a dynamic I rather enjoy.





	1. Eavesdropper

**Author's Note:**

> "I couldn’t help but overhear…"

Yang set her cup down, tapping the bottom of her protein shaker against the table while mulling the idea over. Personally, she had no objection to the idea but it still required a bit of deep,  _deep_  thought. Mainly because her girlfriend had turned into a blushing mess upon suggesting it, doing her best to hide her face behind her own protein shaker.

Their post workout talks seemed to be when they both felt most at ease with bringing up various things, especially in regards to their relationship. Pyrrha- the sweet, caring, charismatic redhead who’d offered to spot her a year ago and quickly became both a good friend and something more- tended to bear her troubles in silence, not wanting to burden others and Yang had the same tendency, which probably would’ve spelled disaster for the two if the blonde hadn’t shifted into Mom Mode and figured out how to get both of them in talkative moods.

So, they usually went to the gym, stopped by a smoothie shop around the corner, and sat outside to have their post workout drink and a small smoothie to share while hashing out anything that had come up. Half the time, it was little things- one or the other neglecting a chore, trying to juggle their social lives with work and working out, visiting family- but, on occasion, something bigger came up, too.

Like today, for instance.

“So… that’s something you want to look into?” She tapped her fingers against the table, contemplative. “Have anyone in mind?”

“Well… no, not really.” Somehow, the redhead mustered the strength to look up, nevermind the blushing in her cheeks. “But it occurred to me, so I thought I should bring it up.” She sat up a bit straighter. “Not that there’s anything  _wrong_ , of course, I just thought-”

“Hey, relax.” She chuckled, leaning forward to take a sip of their shared raspberry lemonade smoothie. “That’s what this is about. Talking things out. I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“You’re not?”

“No.” She shrugged. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love you and I don’t feel like we  _have_  to add another person into the mix, but the idea of becoming a tri doesn’t put me off.”

“Do  _you_  have anyone in mind?” Pyrrha bit her lip, finishing off her post workout drink. “I mean, I thought of Nora and Weiss at first, but…”

“They’re both pretty committed and not looking, I get ya.” A wince. “Blake was the first person to pop into  _my_  head, but she’s-”

“Dating Weiss.”

“Exactly.” A sigh as she leaned back in her chair, passing a hand over her face. “Do we… put out a classified or something? ‘Gym rat girlfriends looking for third partner, must enjoy hours of intense physical exertion and excellent puns’?”

“Define ‘excellent’ in this context.” The redhead chuckled, taking a sip of the smoothie. “That might be a little blunt but it  _could_  work. What sort of partner would you like?”

“Well, I do love ladies.”

“That was a given.”

“Oh, so  _aside_  from that?” Scratching at her chin, she shrugged. “I mean, it’s gotta be someone who’s like us, right? Likes going to the gym, works out, and doesn’t mind eating a  _lot_  of protein.”

“Yes, a hearty appetite  _would_  be important.” Then emerald eyes looked away, the blush returning to the woman’s cheeks. “But I was asking, more, in regards to… well… the physical side of things.”

“Oh… you… wanna start there.” Despite being entirely at ease with discussing sex, Yang couldn’t help but shift awkwardly in her seat. It had come up a few times during their relationship. 

It’s wasn’t that the sex was bad! Really!

They just… kinda…  _stalled_  sometimes. Both could be versatile, either taking the lead or following the other… but, on a few too many occasions, they both had the same inclination. When they both wanted to lead? They had some seriously  _rough_  sex. The kind where walking the next day seemed like an insurmountable task in the  _best_  way. Those, she rather liked. 

However, on the times when they both wanted to follow… they ended up just cuddling. Which, again, not bad! Just… not exactly what either wanted to accomplish.

Which could be a total bummer.

“I think that’s a good idea, don’t you?” Pyrrha cleared her throat. “We both lack the… tendency to be… assertive sometimes.”

“That’s not the right word.”

“You know what I mean!” She passed a hand over her face. “I just think we should look for someone who will… take control when we… don’t.”

A chuckle left her lips. Honestly? Maybe her girlfriend was onto something.

“Excuse me.” Their shoulders jumped, turning to see a tall, lean woman getting up from a few tables over and sauntering over. Much like them, she, too, was dressed in workout clothes, dark blue spandex shorts and a matching sports bra, putting lightly defined abs on ample display. However, in comparison to the girlfriends, who were built like a boxer and a wrestler respectively, the woman had the figure of a runner, with killer thighs and calves. “I couldn’t help but overhear you two are looking for someone with… a more decisive touch.”

Yang and Pyrrha exchanged a glance before the blonde spoke up. “Uh, we apologize for, um, ya know. Intruding on your day.”

“Nonsense.” She waved a hand dismissively, setting down a smoothie of her own and pulling a chair over. “I’ll admit, I find it charming both of you feel comfortable discussing such private matters out in the open like this.”

“We… just… finished working out.” She ran a hand through her red hair. “It seems to be the best time to talk.”

“Sometimes, working out a system that benefits both parties is the hardest part.” Settled and looking absolutely pleased with herself, the woman held out a hand. “My name’s Winter.”

“Wait…” Yang’s brows furrowed- the white hair, the piercing blue eyes, the name- and then it clicked. “You’re Weiss’ sister, aren’t you?”

“Ah, my reputation precedes me.” Her lips lifted in a smirk. “I hope that doesn’t make this introduction awkward.”

“N-not at all.” Pyrrha cleared her throat, shaking the woman’s hand. “Just a bit… unexpected.”

“I’ll say.” Yang took her hand next. “You’ve been going to our gym for a while now, though, haven’t you? Now that I think about it, you look  _really_  familiar in that get up. On the treadmills, yeah?”

“I run about ten miles a day.” She offered flippantly. “Five in the gym, five outside. Keeps me well rounded.”

A smile spread across her lips. She liked the sound of that. “So… the thing about us looking for someone with a ‘more decisive touch’ is right on the money. Got any suggestions?”

“I do, as a matter of fact.” Blue eyes landed on her, pinned her in place effortlessly. “Are you two free tonight?”

“We don’t have any plans,” Pyrrha replied.

“Good.” Winter tilted her head, reaching up to push the bangs that fell over her right eye back. “I happen to be free as well. How about dinner tonight on me?”

And Yang  _couldn’t_  resist. “Is that literal or just a promise to pick up the check?”

She wasn’t disappointed with the woman’s answer. “That depends on if you two are good girls.”

Brows reaching towards her hairline, Yang shot a look at Pyrrha, who’d just barely managed to not choke on the smoothie. With a shared nod, the blonde looked back. “When and where?”

After all, a  _date_  couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

The morning light just beginning to peek through the curtains roused her about twenty minutes before her alarm normally would. Usually, Yang would’ve pulled them closed the night before, because while they enjoyed getting up and starting their day early, she and Pyrrha also enjoyed their sleep when they could get it, especially after a long night.

And,  _Maidens_ , did they have a long night.

Every muscle pleasantly tingled as she shifted, scrubbing at her eyes and stretching.

… and then jumping at the sound of an unfamiliar alarm.

“Hmmmm, I  apologize,” Winter said, voice thick with sleep as she sat up and reached over to grab her scroll and silence it, doing her best not to disturb Pyrrha in the process. “I usually enjoy my morning run but I think I’ll skip today.”

That sounded like a good idea all things considered.

“When do you have to leave?” Pyrrha looked over from the other side of the bed, a bit of concern in her eyes.

“Whenever you two kick me out, I suppose.” Sitting up, she stretched, showing off the few marks they were able to make on her skin- a few scratches, some bruising holds, nothing close to a serious injury, of course, but she’d certainly tested their strength the night before. And their endurance. “Truthfully, I think I’m due for a lazy day, if that’s amenable. Or would you two prefer time to discuss this arrangement further?”

Turning her head, Yang made eye contact with her girlfriend. She saw nothing but approval looking back at her but opted, instead, for something a bit more concrete. “We  _should_  probably talk it over but… I think we’d be cool with you staying a little longer.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Carefully, Winter got out of the bed, still naked, and made her way towards the bedroom door. “I suspect you have breakfast foods in suitable quantity?”

“We do.” Pyrrha nodded, though her gaze remained training on the woman’s retreating form- Yang, too, for that matter. She had to admit… Winter had a  _very_  nice ass.

“Then I’ll make breakfast.” She looked at them over her shoulder, one brow raised. “I can’t believe I almost forgot.” Turning around, she went back to the bed, on the blonde’s side, and leaned down for a kiss- a nice, long,  _involved_  one at that. When she was released, breathless and a little dazed, Winter leaned over her to reach Pyrrha, giving her the same treatment.  _That_  put the woman’s breast swaying just beyond her lips and the blonde couldn’t resist, licking her lips before leaning up to quickly get in a little suckle. It brought a short little moan from Winter, a hand resting on her shoulder to push her back down to the bed as blue eyes flicked to her, sharp and focused. “Cheeky. You’ll pay for that later.”

“I look forward to that bill coming due.” She chuckled, watching the woman leave. As the door closed behind her, Yang looked over at her girlfriend. “So… what’s the verdict?”

“I’m  _definitely_  not saying no.” The redhead laughed, running a hand through her hair. “I mean, sex is one thing, but… you know… just-”

“No, no, I’m right there with you.” A laugh left her lips as she linked her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. “She’s a trip and a half and I’m ready to pack bags.”

“I’m certainly willing to join you.”

“Okay… we’ll talk to her over breakfast, find a new rhythm. Can’t be that hard.” Yang blinked. “Wait… Winter is related to Weiss… didn’t she say that kitchen mishaps run in the family?”

They both looked at each other for a moment before bolting out of the bed and towards the door.


	2. Take a Break

Winter scowled at the e-mail, reaching up to rub at her temple and sighing. For whatever reason, she simply couldn’t think, couldn’t corral her thoughts; everything pinged around at the speed of lightning, preventing her from grasping even the simplest idea. Any other time, she would have the problem solved in minutes, but she’d been muddled in paperwork for nearly two hours without being any closer to a solution. At the knock on her study door, she flinched, not relishing the conversation to come as her girlfriends poked their heads inside. 

“Hey, Snowdrift. You ready for a break?" 

"I can’t, Yang,” she replied, forcing herself to keep her attention on the screen, knowing she’d be lost in lilac and emerald eyes if she allowed herself the distraction. “I have work." 

Pyrrha hummed, proceeding with caution. Using a given name rather than their petnames for each other probably qualified as a red flag of sorts and she shouldn’t be so transparent with her frustrations if she actually wanted to get any work done. "You’ve been working for hours. It’s not good for you." 

"Yeah, she’s right.” The blonde laughed. “You know it’s better if you take a step back and let your mind wander when you get stuck." 

"I’m  _not_  stuck." 

"Snowdrift.” The redhead’s voice held a tone of warning, which she ignored. 

“I’m not likely to get much done with the distractions. Please, just let me work." 

Quietly, her girlfriends conferred with each other, and it probably would’ve helped her case if she’d immediately started typing. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for her to put off taking a break when she hit her stride… but she happened to be no further along than before. 

Shit. 

The sound of footsteps brought her gaze away from her computer and in that moment, Winter realized she was lost. Yang had on her workout clothes, a tight yellow tank top and black shorts, and her hair up in a ponytail like Pyrrha’s, and with the redhead nowhere to be found, she felt every nerve go on high alert.

"You wanna be difficult, that’s fine. I wouldn’t want to overwork you, Snowdrift.” Walking around the desk, Yang put a hand on her chair and pulled it back without much difficulty. “But sitting here, glaring at your screen isn’t going to help.” She knelt down, working one arm beneath her knees and the other wrapping around her back, and then stood to effortlessly scoop Winter into her arms. “So, we’re going to do something productive. A nice little workout." 

"I’m wearing a suit,” she said as means of objecting, though it remained a weak one at that. 

“Oh, believe me,  _you_  aren’t going to be lifting a finger.” Yang smirked, that little lift to her lips that spoke of adoration and a little something else. “But, you  _are_  going to help." 

Without much ado, she was carried out of her study and down the hall, towards their personal gym. As a Schnee, she’d always had more funds than she absolutely needed, but getting the chance to spend it on her girlfriends remained a novelty she’d likely remain enamored with, and building them a custom personal gym within their house… well, it had its perks. Especially when they passed through the doorway and found Pyrrha already laid back on a bench, one where they usually traded off benchpressing bars with heavy weights on them. In comparison, Winter weighed hardly anything to their usual strength training, yet she found herself held up near Pyrrha’s head, transferred from one set of strong arms to a pair of hands holding her up, one between her shoulder blades and the other just below the base of her spine. 

"Tuck your legs into your chest; make it a little easy on our sweet Starlight, huh?” Yang winked, then straightened up. “Fifteen reps sound good?" 

"Perfect,” Pyrrha replied, obviously not too overtaxed holding her up. “Slow and steady." 

"Do I not get a say in this?" 

"Sure you do!” The blonde laughed, hands on her hips. Then she leaned over, capturing Winter’s lips in an all too brief kiss. “You want to be let down?" 

”… no.“ 

 Pyrrha began to lower her down, then pushed her back up into Yang’s lips. "How about now?" 

"No." 

"Good. Then that’s one.” Fourteen more reps later, she found herself transferred back to the blonde’s arms for a moment, Pyrrha standing up as her girlfriends worked together to shift her position. 

Before Winter could really figure out how they did it, she found herself cradled in Yang’s arms once more, but on her stomach, held over Pyrrha as she laid back down on the bench. 

“Fifteen squats, Sundrop?" 

"Too easy.” Yang began to drop down, slowly, and held it at the bottom, which conveniently put Winter in range for Pyrrha to catch her lips. The motions were repeated over and over, with the blonde holding the lower position for as long as she could to give the two more time to indulge in each other, but fifteen passed all too quickly. “Pull ups next?" 

And then Winter found herself being held up, encouraged to wrap her legs around Pyrrha’s waist as she hung from the bar, and now she needed no prompting to follow the flow, pulling back when the redhead pulled up and going in for a kiss once she lowered herself to rest. Fifteen times, and another fifteen with Yang. 

"I’m sorry.” She sighed, briefly allowed to stand on her own two feet again as her girlfriend decided which exercise to do next. “I shouldn’t have snapped and you two earlier." 

"Eh, honestly, that wasn’t you snapping.” Yang smirked. “That was more you not being able to ask for help like a normal person." 

"It’s one of the many reasons we love you,” Pyrrha said, leaning in for another kiss. “But you know you need your breaks.”

“Especially when I’m stuck.” She received two warm smiles- as much of an ‘I told you so’ as she got from her lovers- and ran a hand through her bangs. “I just… can’t seem to get my head on straight." 

"Snowdrift, Winter, love of my life- you’re  _way_  too gay for that to ever happen.” She immediately opened her mouth, ready to argue back, but both of her girlfriends in tandem raised their arms and flexed, Pyrrha tightening her core as well, which was beautifully on display thanks to her red sports bra. 

“… fair point.” A sigh slipped past her lips, more frustration than anything. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me." 

"Tell you what, Snowdrift.” Yang wrapped an arm around her waist, though her hand wandered down to her hip. “How about we take your mind off the work for a bit?" 

"See if we can… get you to relax.” Pyrrha stepped up, using her body to coax Winter into pressing back against Yang. “Get those creative juices flowing, hm?" 

"And if not  _those_  juices.” The blonde nipped at her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine. “Then some others, at least." 

Well… it wasn’t like she was making any progress in her study. "On the bench." 

They could worry about wiping everything down later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know both of these are short but they're the first things I wrote for the poly and I want to come back to it at some point. I just see them as having a fun dynamic.


End file.
